Werecat
A werecat is a lycanthropic creature of folklore, horror, and occultism, described as being a shapeshifter. Just as a werewolf is a monstrous being so is the very rare werecat, however that is were the similarities end. Werecats are far more powerful than werewolves. History Werecats were one of the many shifters that once ruled in Egypt. They were also the first to abdicate their roles before being overthrown (like the werewolves). The word "werecat" was not coined until the late 19th century, so it was not directly used in legends from earlier eras, only by later folklorists' commentary. Characteristics Werecats are similar to werewolves in the way that they are human who can transform themselves into a cat-like form instead of a wolf in the werewolves' case. They are a little smaller than an adult werewolf, but are far more graceful and quicker in its moves. Unlike werewolves, a bite or scratch from a werecat will not turn a human into a werecat. This is because there is no werecat virus like that of the werewolf lycanthrope virus or even the vampire virus. The werecat gene are strictly hereditary. Typically, an individual werecat can only transform to one unique feline, not to a number of different species, and each individual type of werecat may be known by a more species-specific term such as "were-lion". Although, on some occasion a werecat has the ability to turn into multiple species between shifts, however, they typically only stay within their grouping. These cats are called in the werecat community "mixrels" or "change-furs". Unlike the werewolves the werecats' fur doesn't change after the humans natural hair colour, instead they all look like the feline their family line transforms to, the difference being that they can stand on two legs if they want which the feline can't. Werewolves and werecats are like cats and dogs; they can never be seen in the same room without getting into a fight. Society Werecats come in many varieties which are referred to by their species’ specific name. Depending on the family line, the species involved can be a numerous of different species, such as a tiger, a lion, a jaguar, a panther or even a domestic cat which are seen as a lesser werecat than the others previously mentioned. Werecats form prides (as opposed to werewolf packs). There are several prides of werecats, where every pride transforms themselves to variations of felines. Hierarchy Within the culture of werecats the women have a much larger role than they have with the werewolves, it is instead a very female-dominated society – like the Amazons – but men are still there as the warriors and soldiers. There's still a male who's most often the Pride Leader, but his queen have the same power as him, and have an equal say in decisions. The women still have the same role as in other races, being the one that mainly takes care of the children and house-hold, but they have more power, and are not nearly as suppressed as the women are among the werewolves, or even most often in human society. Powers and abilities While not Lycans, werecats belong to the Lycanthropic category. * Shapeshifting: A werecat has the ability to shift form from human to a big cat and has the same abilities and traits as big cats. * Superhuman Strength: Werecats possess superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons, enough force to deform a 1-inch thick steel bar with ease. Their physical strength also extends, to a lesser degree, to their powerful leg muscles allowing them to perform a standing jump of 12 feet in height. * Superhuman Speed: Werecats can run and move at speeds superior to that of even the finest human athlete. Their powerful leg muscles and superhumanly strong bone composition enable them to reach speeds up to 50 miles per hour over short distances. * Superhuman Durability: Werecat's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Their bodies are able to withstand great impact forces and blunt trauma that would severely injure or kill a normal human. * Superhuman Agility: Werecat's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Werecats can perform complex gymnastics routines with little effort. * Superhuman Dexterity: Werecats can perform many tasks with their feet as easily as a human could do with their hands. Their manual and pedal dexterity are so great that they can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with their toes. Although they can still perform many of these same tasks in their current feline form, his dexterity isn't quite what it once was. * ' Superhuman Reflexes': Their reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * ' Healing Factor': If werecats are injured, they are capable of regenerating damaged tissue faster than an ordinary human. They can heal injuries as severe as broken bones within a matter of days. They are unable to regenerate missing limbs, organs, or brain cells. * Superhuman Senses: Werecat's senses are about ten times as keen as an average human's, and about five times that of an average cat's. Their eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. They have superhuman visual acuity. Their vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below her, which allows them to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. Werecat's hearing is sufficiently acute as to detect a sound pressure level change from 4 decibels to 6 dB at a range of 40 feet. With their highly developed sense of smell, they can selectively sort through various odors so as to follow a quarry's trail. They can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. * Claws and Fangs: Werecats possess retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toes. Their natural edge, coupled with their strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. Weakness *Electricity *Silver *Wolfsbane Notable werecats *Karen Price, a were-jaguar. *Karen's mother, a were-jaguar from Columbia. Trivia *Werecats are good with languages. *Werecats do well with heights. References Category:Supernatural Category:Werecat Category:Species Category:Definition